Call Me Naive
by SonAmyUniverse
Summary: When Helga's affections aren't on Arnold anymore, what happens once Arnold grows envious on this other guy? Not only that, what will he do once it turns his life upside down and makes him seem crazy? The story begins... A Hey Arnold! Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Call Me Naive**.

 **I don't own Hey Arnold!**

Helga knocked on the door to Arnold's house, and Gerald opened it.

"How's Arnold?"

Gerald sighed. "Sick. Sick of you!"

The door is slammed in her face.

"Oh my god! What did I do?"

"WHAT DID I DOOOO?!"

Her voice echos.

Arnold sighed and sat down on his bed. "Great. Why did she come here anyway?"

Gerald shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know man. But ever since you shut her out, she's trying to get close to you. That Helga G. Pataki is sure full of surprises."

Arnold chuckled and layed down in his bed, with his arms behind his head. "She may be surprising to many extents, but there is one important thing about Helga G. Pataki, that everyone in the city of Hillwood already knows by now."

"And what's that?"

Arnold sighed. "The girl will NEVER change. Everyone who has even thought about the possibility, can just forget it, and move on with their lives. Besides, you just can't get through to her. The only way she will change, is if she decides to on her own."

Gerald sighed while watching Helga stomp down the street from Arnold's window. "Arnold...I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon. Sorry, man."

"Eh, it's okay. A Helga free life, is the best thing I need right now."

Gerald smirked. "You can say that again."

Helga is sitting in the park, holding a golden locket. She is on the verge of sobbing, when a boy sits next to her. Helga quickly puts on her usual scowl, and faces him. "Uh, who said you could sit here?"

He smirked while rolling his eyes. "I did. Well...not out loud. Cause that would be creepy."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Do you even know who I am?"

He looked her in the eyes. "Yes, and I know you're going to pound me into next week. You know who I am, Helga."

She pulled out her fist, ready to punch him. "How the heck do you know my name?!"

He showed her a light pink picture frame. Inside, it had her giving him a kiss on the cheek when she was five, with him smiling and blushing like crazy. On the back of the frame, she wrote. "I love you more than I love myself, which in most cases, is rare. I'll wait for you as long as I live. I'll miss you T."

Helga couldn't believe her eyes.

And just like that, she instantly remembered.

"TIMOTHY ANDREWS? IS THAT YOU!?" She blurted.

He chuckled at her outburst. "No. It's Hedy Lamarr. OF COURSE IT'S ME."

Helga jumped him and rolled around on the ground, hugging Tim very tight in her arms. She was laughing with tears of joy. "Oh dear god! I've missed you so much!"

"Helga, could you...h-hug me a little less tight please?"

She giggled and loosened her hold.

"S-sorry Tim. I couldn't help myself."

She held out her hand to him, so he could stand up. He brushed the dirt off of his clothes, and looked at Helga with a huge smile apparent on his face.

"Don't be sorry Helgs. I would've jumped you myself, but you looked so upset, and I didn't think you'd recognize me so easily. Good thing I brought the picture with me."

Helga blushed and looked away. "Yeah..."

"So...how's Hillwood? Everybody treating you alright?" Tim said rocking back and forth on his feet.

Helga knew she couldn't lie to him. Not just because it was wrong, but he'd know. The boy always knew. For some reason, he reminded her of Arnold. He was polite and optimistic like him, went out of his way to help others, but he was also very different at the same time. Tim wasn't dense at all. He'd know if she was being truthful or not.

She might as well take a risk, and tell him what was going on.

"Actually Tim...I have a problem with this one person...and...I don't know how to solve it."

He stood there eyeing her for a moment, then slightly made crooked smile.

"It's a problem with a guy isn't it?"

"Well...yes...but, how could you possibly know that?"

"I can it in your eyes, and it looked like you were holding some kind of heart shaped locket earlier when I found you."

"Wait...WHAT? H-h-how much did you see?"

"Um...just some kid with a football head and a blue hat. Is he special to you?"

"Er...It's complicated. I'm really having mixed feelings about Arn-I MEAN...let's just focus on my problem." She blushed at almost mentioning his name.

Tim laughed. "Whatever you say Helga."

Helga laughed nervously at him stating Arnold's most famous line.

"So what's your problem with this guy?" He said with a regular tone in his voice.

Helga sighed and looked down to her sneakers. "I honestly don't know...that's my problem."

Tim put a hand on her shoulder. "Helgs...by any chance, did this guy, shut you out of his life all of sudden?"

Helga nodded her head, still looking at her shoes. "That's the general way to put it."

"Do you believe that he hates you?"

"No...but...he IS sick of me. He won't speak to me anymore. I've tried several times to get him to listen to me, but he wouldn't listen to reason. I had no choice, but to just give up."

"Wait...can I see your locket for a second?"

"Why?"

"Just trust me."

Helga sighed, and pulled it out of her pocket to hand it over to him. He looked at the front of it for about ten seconds, before perking his head up.

"I know this guy!"

"Huh?! Y-you do?" She stammered.

"Yeah! Isn't his parents Miles and Stella Shortman?"

"Yeah! How'd did you know?!"

"My parents are good friends with his. If they saw me, they'd know who I am! But, why isn't their son talking to you. He seemed very nice when I passed him. The only way to get that guy mad is to...keep hurting his feelings."

Helga groaned. "That's EXACTLY WHAT I DID. How could I be so naive?!"

"Helgs, maybe you were a little naive this time, but you just didn't want to admit your feelings out loud. I get it. I was like that at some point, and I didn't realize the effect of my poor actions. I've been through the same thing. But I will walk with you through this. Whenever you need anything. Whenever you need a friend. I will always be here for you." He hugged Helga gently, but she didn't hug back. After a few seconds, she softly pushed him away from her.

"Helga?" He said raising an eyebrow.

Helga shook her head and blushed faintly.

"No...I don't want you to be here for me as just my friend."

Tim raised his eyebrows with his black 80's mullet style hair, his baseball uniform, and backpack flowing in the wind.

"Tim...I want you back. Will you be my boyfriend again?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

["Tim... I want you back. Will you be my boyfriend again?"]

His body froze in place. Helga had just took his breath away in the wind. He thought that she fell for Arnold, not for him. Now he knew how wrong he was. It allowed him to ponder his answer for a minute. Saying nothing. Helga spoke his name again, causing more butterflies to form in his stomach. She looked so worried, looking as if he were brain dead for a second.

"Tim?! Are you dead?! Oh no! I've killed the guy just by saying it! Aw man, where do I bury him?" She threw her arms up in the air.

He rolled his eyes and grabbed her wrist, lowering her arm down slowly. He narrowed his eyes at her. "Helga. I'm NOT dead. Chill out dude...jeez."

"You must think I'm a real freak, huh?"

She said in a gloomy mood.

"Oh, no way, I was just surprised at the moment."

"Yeah, surprised...surprised that a freakish girl like me, could ask someone as handsome as you to be my boyfriend again." She said while laughing nervously.

Tim rolled his eyes and huffed. "Give me your hand."

Helga hesitantly held out her right hand. Tim put his left hand in hers. Then, as if the end of a handshake, instead of pulling her in while patting her on the back with his free hand as if to hug her, he quickly pulled her in for a quick kiss. Helga swooned at his quick action.

"Yes. I'll be your boyfriend again."

Helga hugged him again, remembering to be gentle.

Helga walked down the street with Tim to Mighty Pete.

"Okay this may sound completely dumb, but...I want to recreate something we both used to do when we were kids."

Tim blushed and laughed, knowing what she wanted. "This may sound dumber, but I guess I'll do it as well."

Helga grinned. "Well then! Ready...set...go!"

They both took their phones out of their pockets, and started dialing each other's numbers. Then, they both answered at the same time.

"Hey boyfriend!" Helga said with excitement.

"Wassup girlfriend!" He said while smirking.

They both giggled and hung up their phones, putting them away.

Helga smiled at him. "I'm glad you're with me Tim. I've never said these words much to anyone but...I...I...-"

He leans in and gives her a peck on the cheek. "I love you Helga."

She swooned again, and touches her cheek where he just kissed her.

"Aww...I love you too Tim." Her voice echos.

Arnold jumps out of his bed freaking out, running straight to his bedroom door. He is about to open it, when Gerald walks in opening it, holding two ice cream cones.

"Woah dude slow down! You were sound asleep just a few minutes ago. And you almost made me drop our ice cream! What gives?"

Arnold opens his eyes wide, feeling embarrassed that his best friend saw him. He didn't respond, just put his arms over his face, and blushed madly.

"Arnold, you look a lot more jumpy than usual. May I ask what's up?"

He sighed, giving up. "I don't know what just happened...I-I was sleeping, and then all of a sudden, my body felt like it was being held down and electrocuted in my own bed. So...I panicked, and ran for the door. That was the second most scariest thing I've ever been through in my whole life."

"Really? Wait...what's the first then?"

Arnold sighed and looked out of his window.

"Meeting this one guy who was pure evil. His parents were cool, but he...wasn't."

"What's his name?"

"It was like Tom or...something like that. The point is, he was extremely jealous of my family. And...I'm the only one, who knows about it. But, it's impossible for him and I to meet again because he lives far away from here. He wanted my life. But I kept trying to break it to him that my life isn't perfect, but he wouldn't listen. So one day, he became insane, and we both fought each other on the baseball field. He tried to kill me!"

Gerald perked up. "Ooh! Who won?:

Arnold looked up at him slowly with an 'really?' face expression.

"Me! But...barely. The guy is more insane than Helga."

"That's really awful man. But don't worry, he's far away, like you said. There's no way he's going to show his face AGAIN in Hillwood. Because he'd be making the wrong choice." He patted his best friend on the back.

"I'm glad he's making the right one, which is staying far away." Arnold smiled to himself.

Gerald laughed and clinked his ice cream cone to his bestfriend's. "You said it buddy."

A bowl of tapioca pudding crashes in the cafeteria.

"AH!"

Helga jumps onto a table.

"Arnold! Look what you did! You messed up my new sneakers! And why did you shout?You scared the heck out of me!"

Arnold swallowed hard. "I-I uh...s-sorry H-Helga, I just...let me clean up this mess for you, so you don't have to pound me for it later!" He got down on his knees, but Helga jumped off the table to stop him.

Helga put a hand on his shoulder, and stood him up. Arnold's eyes became wide in fear. He swore she would hit him on the spot when she...

"No. Arnold..." She sighed and looked down at the ground. "How about...you can buy me some new sneakers with my money, and I'll clean up the mess in the cafeteria."

Arnold raised his eyebrows. "Why? It was honestly my fault. Shouldn't I do both-"

"Not another word Arnold." She said covering his mouth with her hand. "Just let me be a generous person for once, or I'll change my mind about it. Deal?"

Arnold sighed. "It doesn't seem that fair but...deal..."

She smiled at him. "Good. Now were even. Glad to see were on the same page Arnold. Let me get to cleaning, and I'll get you another tapioca pudding."

Arnold shrugged and sat down at his table with the rest of his friends. About a minute later, Helga gives Arnold a new tapioca pudding, and walks off again to clean up the mess.

Phoebe munched on a carrot. "Gosh Arnold, what was that colloquy about? Or in amother term, discussion."

"Oh...uh...nothing. I just saw...n-nevermind. I guess I must be seeing things."

Phoebe pressed on. "Well, what exactly did you see Arnold?"

"Just this..."

He sees a guy kneel next to Helga to help her clean. Of course, his own thoughts went to 'That should've been me helping her to clean. Not...wait...'

The guy stands up with Helga and smiles at her, then walks with her over to a nearby trashcan to throw the trash away. Arnold watches him and Helga sit down at another table while chatting.

Gerald snaps him out of his trance.

"Hey! Hello? EARTH to Arnold!"

"Oh, sorry, what was I saying?"

Phoebe sighed. "You were talking about what made you drop your tapioca pudding, remember?"

"Oh right. So, it was this one guy I remember way back to when I was about 5. He looked just like him, that's all."

"That's very...interesting. Hmm...Does he frighten you occasionally?"

"No. He frightens me ALL the time. I couldn't bare being in the same room as him. EVER. Just...don't tell anyone else okay Phoebe?"

"I promise Arnold."

"Oh!... and Phoebe?" He looks at her again.

"Yes Arnold?"

"Can you promise me another thing?"

"Sure Arnold. What is it?"

"Don't. Tell. Helga."

Phoebe winked. "Gotcha."

Helga came over to their table and leaned over her bestfriend Phoebe.

"Don't tell me about what?" She asked curiously.

Arnold gasped. "Helga!"

"Okay...what's with him today? He's acting like his Grandpa when he eats too many burritos for breakfast."

Gerald shrugged. "I know nothing! Uh, I like rollercoasters!"

Helga raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Arnold blushed madly. "Uh.

Never eat raspberries!"

He bolted away from the table grabbing Phoebe and Gerald along with him.

Helga stood there with her mouth open.

"What's up with them?"

 **End of 2nd Chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3- We Meet Again?

Episode 3.

 _(We Meet Again?)_

Arnold sat in class, writing in his notebook. He never really ignored a teacher during a lesson, but this time...he just couldn't help it. For the rest of the day, all he could think about was the events that happened during lunch. He tried his best not to groan in frustration. Arnold swore that dude he saw with Helga seemed familiar. He looked just like...-

"Ouch!" Arnold whispered and rubbed the back of his head. He turned around to see a paper ball on the floor behind him.

Helga had her face buried in a book, and Arnold lowered it slowly. He could see her annoyed expression.

"Can I help you, football head?" She whispered harshly.

Arnold glared at her. "Can you stop throwing paper at the back of my head?"

Helga rolled her eyes and sighed.

"One, can you not interrupt me while I'm studying, and two, that wasn't me you incredible, unbelievable buffoon."

Arnold gave her a hard stare.

"Well if it wasn't you, then who was it?"

Helga jerked her thumb to the person sitting next to her. Arnold looked over to see Gerald looking at him with an annoyed expression.

"It was me, you _loony!_ " Gerald whispered.

Arnold felt himself blush in embarrassment. He smiled awkwardly and looked at Helga. "Uh...my bad...you keep..."

He takes the book and raises it slowly up to her face.

"Studying..."

Helga sighed from behind the book.

"Whatever, football head." She said and went back to studying.

Arnold looked back to Gerald. "What is it?"

"What's up with you man? You've been acting strange ever since lunch when dropped your tapioca pudding."

"Look, I already told you some of it, but now is not the time to discuss-"

Some of their classmates sshhed them.

Gerald and Arnold looked around while narrowing their eyes.

"Oh you sshh! yourselves!" Gerald said.

Arnold and some of the other students' eyes widened at him.

"Gerald!" Arnold whispered harshly.

Gerald laughed awkwardly while sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry, but I've sorta been friends with Helga for a long time now, and SHE's obnoxious so..."

Helga looked up from her book and gasped.

"Hey! You do know that I have scissors, and I am not afraid to use them."

Gerald smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Thanks, you just helped prove my point."

Helga reached into her desk and grabbed a pair of scissors.

Arnold looked at her with fright. "Words...Helga...use your words..."

Gerald put his hands in surrender. "Okay! Okay! Settle down."

Helga glared. "I'm not your dog."

The door opened to the classroom to reveal a boy with black hair. He immediately looked over to Helga.

"Uh...Helga? What are you-"

Helga rolled eyes and looked over to him. "Ugh! What do you wan-"

She gasped and dropped the scissors immediately.

"Ah!" She yelped and blushed a deep shade of red.

Arnold looked over to the boy and his breath nearly caught in his throat.

(I-It's him...) He thought.

Arnold gulped and took a deep breath, standing up from his seat. He made his way over to the boy standing in the doorway. He stopped in front of him, then gave him a dark glare with his green emerald eyes changing into navy blue.

"Hey buddy! You ever heard of knocking?" Arnold said with a deep voice.

He scoffed. "Yeah, but I'm not old fashioned soo..."

Arnold growled. "What are doing here Tim?! And how do you know Helga?"

Tim rolled his eyes. "I came here because I missed Helga, she's my girlfriend, so chill."

Arnold looked at Helga with the same stare he gave Tim. "GIRLfriend? You are his GIRLFRIEND?!"

Helga raised a brow. "Uh yeah. Do you have a problem with it?"

Arnold's look softened, but he was still glaring. He walked to stand next to her side.

"Yeah. As a matter of fact...I do."

He looked down at her while crossing his arms.

"And you should too..."

Helga looked up at him, catching his glaze that truly showed he was worried about her. Her eyes then slowly shifted along with Arnold's over to Tim.

Helga gulped. "Tim...what is he talking about?"

Tim blushed a little, looking down to the ground.

"Umm..."

(To Be Continued...)


End file.
